Something More
by ficgirl713
Summary: This is a continuing Linstead Story, and my first story! Basically starts from when the meet and will continue from that point. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous for my first shift in the coveted Intelligence Unit. The second I walked into the District something just felt right. Antonio was talking to me, explaining everything about what Intelligence does, I was so anxious I completely blocked him out. I was stuck in my own head…until I saw her. I Interrupted Antonio mid sentence..

"Hey, man, who is that?" I questioned. I took in her beautiful appearance and husky voice, as he walked me over to her, I realized that the closer I got the more beautiful she became. Please God let her have a decent personality, I thought.

"Jay, this is your new partner Erin Lindsay." Antonio turned to Erin, "Erin this is Jay, the detective I've been telling you about." Antonio gave her a fist bump and she flashed me a sly smile. Words couldn't even escape my mouth as I stood next to them awaiting further introduction. "Lindsay's been here for a couple months now so she'll be the one with the job of showing you the ropes ok? Don't forget though, anything you do wrong comes back to me so, don't mess up." Erin smirked and then winked at me as she took my hand and welcomed me to Intelligence. Antonio looked between us and quietly left, mumbling about how he had to go talk to Voight or something.

Her voice distracted me from my thoughts, "So, what were you doing before this? Oh and here is the locker room." She eyed me carefully, I could see the wheels turning in her head, what was she thinking, I wondered. I thought about how I should respond to this, the full story or just my recent years. For some reason I felt like I could trust her, that we were in it for the long run, and why not tell her something I would eventually talk about anyways.

"Well I started in the Army, Afghanistan, two tours, then I went undercover and worked in a gang, I eventually met Antonio through his sister, Gabby, and he told me if I closed the deal with my gang then I'd be in with Intelligence. I did my deal, got shot in the shoulder, and now I guess I'm here, at your service." Erin looked me up and down and just laughed.

"Oh, so you're the detective Dawson's sister was dating? Now I get how you got fast tracked to this unit, better prove yourself to not just be a favor!" Erin kept laughing as she busted my balls. Personality: check. I tried to keep my flirting at bay. I knew then that I liked her. She was just like me, a jokester, but I could tell she cared about her job though. She continued to lead me through the district and introduce me to everyone. I kept making eye contact with her and she would just smirk at me. Something was different about her, I just knew it. I could open up and joke with her. I saw her as my best friend immediately, but I also saw something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's POV

It took no time for us to become best friends, telling each other everything, hanging out after shift. I wondered if she felt the same way I did all the time. I mean those looks we shared in the car couldn't mean nothing, right? Their definitely was something about us though, she and Antonio were like siblings. I don't even know whats up with her and Voight, and Al was like her Uncle or something. Even her and Woolhite's relationship wasn't as close as me and Erin's. I just hoped she felt something like I did. I constantly flirted with her, and she was definitely flirting back, yet she kept setting me up with her random friends. They're all nice and sweet, they were just nothing compared to her. Even my feelings for Gabriella Dawson have completely vanished since I met Erin. Hopefully, Erin wont ask me to set her up though, because I could never do that, their is no one good enough for her, not even me.

She picked me up from my apartment that day, I always loved when she did that because it meant she'd have to drive me home to, the more time with her the better. We got to the district and walked upstairs side by side. As we both reached for the keypad to get in our hands brushed against each other. Did she feel the heat to when we touched? She just looked at me and smirked.

"Earth to Halstead! What are you waiting for, doofus, sign in!" I signed in and held the door open for her. She always made fun of my gentlemanly ways, holding open doors, pulling out chairs etc. She always called me out as using it as a cheap trick to get girls. If only she knew I did it as a trick to get her. "I guess chivalry still hasn't died in you, Halstead." She exaggeratedly batted her eyelashes.

"Oh come on Lindsay you know you love it when I do stuff like that, I mean who's gonna do it considering you don't have a real boyfriend?" I teased her relentlessly about how she turned down men left and right. It was almost comical, anywhere we went together every guy was feasting their eyes on her.

"Oh, shut it Halstead, like you have a girlfriend to even use that charm on!" We always joked like this. About how I was her "house husband". I did everything a boyfriend would do, only I wished I really was her boyfriend.

"Maybe I use it on you for a reason, Linds." We stared at each other for a long second and she smirked at me. I couldn't get enough of that smirk.

"Oh, you wish, Halstead, and nice try you're still not driving." She just loved to torture me with not driving. She always claims she was in this unit longer, the good thing about her driving all the time though was that I could look at her instead having to pay attention to the road.

Later that morning, I saw Erin get up from her desk and go into the break room, I followed he just for the opportunity to get out of work and talk to her. I wanted to know where she had gone with Voight. She never explained much about her background, but neither did I. I just assumed that we both had a rough past. I walked in with my coffee cup and leaned against the counter. She almost didn't notice me until i started talking. "That stuff'll kill you now, apparently, I saw an article online." I joked with her she drank so much coffee I'm surprised she wasn't made of it by now. She made her usual comment about not caring as I reached out my cup to her. "Please." I said. If only she knew how much I needed that cup. We hadn't hung out last night, so the nightmares came back. Another reason why I hoped we would start dating soon, she kept the nightmares away. She smirked at me and poured me a cup.

"Caitlin was asking about you…" She looked up at me. Something was in her eyes, was she jealous? Of course not, she set me up with Caitlin.

"Sweet girl, but my loss." Again, we shared a long pause. I stepped towards her as she walked past me, I wanted to kiss her so much, I nearly grabbed her arm as she walked out of the break room but knew that it would be going too far. She kept talking though.

"You," she said, "I am never setting you up again." She turned back at me with those almond eyes, I went along pretending I actually cared whether or not I was set up. Doesn't she know I just want to be set up with her?

"What why?!" I replied back.

"Because you don't know a good thing when you see it." She twirled back at me and looked me straight in the eyes.

I scoffed. It was almost comical how oblivious she was to my feelings towards her. "Trust me Lindsey, I know." She looked back at me quizzically but then dropped it and smirked. Just then Voight walked in, looking between us and pointing.

"You two are going undercover." He pointed to Erin, explaining how she was a junkie and I was her boyfriend. I was excited. I loved going under cover, especially with Erin. She was the best partner I ever had. We just worked well together, it was like we could read each others minds, I've never felt more protective of another human being in my life. She agreed that we meshed well and said that just meant we were good partners. Really though, I knew, it was because of my feelings for her.

The hit was bad. I almost put her in danger. I couldn't take my mid off of it. If she hadn't stopped me we both could be injured or worse, dead. I approached her after the gunfight. I wanted to tell her right then my feelings for her. I looked into her eyes and apologized, she just looked at me and said, "That's why you have backup." I kept looking down at her beautiful eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I grabbed her hand for just a second, so slight no one would ever notice it. Her smile told me it was ok that I did that, and as Jin we quickly untangled our fingers.

"Just thanks." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jays POV

Voight sent us to a cooky tech shop owner to get some intel on this Pulpo guy. Driving with her was peaceful, but I decided to get some answers and flirt just a little. So I began. "So, how long we been working together, huh, a month? I think it's time we could be honest with each other…Don't you agree?" I pretended to be serious but couldn't help laughing to myself as she quickly replied no. Not even giving me a sideways glance. I continued with my speech, "Two things, one, you driving all the time… Im not down with that…." Our witty banter continued and I laughed as she completely disproved my argument and shut me down. Their was no one who could ever keep up with me like that or challenge my dry humor. I sat for an extra moment in the car shocked as she shooed off my asking of her and Voights relationship, by responding, "We went to Prom together." Added to my list of her best comebacks. As we got out of the car I dropped a subtle hint on asking her out, which she again shut me down with another witty remark. Damn, she was amazing.

My thoughts of her were interrupted by some street kid catcalling her. I was used to it by now, I mean how could anyone resist she was gorgeous, but she deserved more than that. Erin casually ignored it, but I could see the discomfort register in her face and a memory flashing through her eyes as she paused for a moment. Seeing this, I gave the kid a quick warning and reminded myself to ask her if she was okay later. We tore through the shipowner quickly gaining access to what we wanted with some priors threats. Man I loved being in Intelligence, nothing like having limitless info on every perp out there to use to get even more info. As we walked out in success, the street kid called her out again, and threw a bottle in her direction. I kept my composure but inside my blood was boiling. What if that had hit her? Who the hell does this kid think he is to even deserve the right to look at her? I quickly tore off my gun and badge and approached the stupid punk. He came at me, and I brought him to the ground, nothing out of the ordinary. Until, as I was pulling him back up he slyly whispered in my ear, "I get it man, partners to her, something more for you, I'll step back." My face couldn't have been redder as i turned away from him as his boys laughed. Damnit, was I that obvious? Hopefully, everyone in the unit is too busy with the case to notice my 'little' crush. From a distance I heard the punk yell, "Let me know how it works out, man!" As he and his crew made kissing noises at me. Erin just looked over at me with a quizzical glance and huge smile.

"Got something to tell me Halstead? You're looking pretty red over there." As she slapped my arm I smiled and laughed and simply replied.

"Oh you'll know when its happening Lindsay."

The rest of the day was a horrible blur. Woolhite was killed, the tension was so high all over the district. Even Voight blew up and got in a fight with Sergeant Belden. Son of a bitch deserves everything he gets for giving us bad intel. He's the reason Woolhite is dead. Everyone headed to the local bar, Molly's. Erin hadn't been speaking all day, I could tell she was in a bad place. Ruzek kept pushing for us all to go out to get wasted and take it off our minds. Lindsey immediately agreed, Antonio and Voight went home, Al, Burgess and Ruzek came and I just went to keep an eye on Erin. I was feeling especially protective of her now, I could tell she was someone to bottle up and drink away her feelings, and I wanted to keep a close eye on her, knowing that I used to do the same thing. We sat together at first, I just let her tell me about how special Woolhite was to her as a friend, I sat and listened. I got a call and stepped out for two minutes, promising to drive her home as I walked out of the bar to answer one of my CI's. When I came back I saw that fireman Kelly Severide whispering something to Erin. She was too drunk to understand though, I could see his eyes raking over her body, and I felt that same blood boiling feeling. It made me angry to see him taking advantage of her, didn't he know what she had dealt with today? I stormed up to them, I remembered what Gabby had told me about this guy, a womanizer, and I was not going to let it continue any farther. "Erin, I think we should go now, come on." She looked at me with pleading eyes, she looked tired. She started to stand up and Severide grabbed Erin's arm.

"Hey, Erin, who is this guy your boyfriend? Come on stay with me, I though we were y'know connecting." She shrugged his arm off and pushed me away as I lunged forward to punch him in the face.

"He's my partner…" she slurred, "and, and, so much more." Did she really just say that? What did she mean by more, I mean I know were more than partners, but how much more. I forgot about that moment though as she grabbed my arm and led me out of the bar. I just had to concentrate on getting her sobered up.


	4. Chapter 4

I held onto her all that night. We cried together, we talked about our greatest fears and weaknesses. I had a newfound awe for Erin. She explained to me her troubled childhood and what Voight was to her. I held onto her shaking hands as she told me all of the horrible things some of the men in her "previous life" did to her. My muscles relaxed when she explained to me how I important I was in her life. I felt warm and safe. As I revealed to her my problems with PTSD she rubbed circles in my back and whispered soothing words to me. I told her about my deadbeat uber religious Dad, how he used to hit my sister and I stating it was gods will until our mother finally left him. I further explained my mother escaping him by moving to the suburbs of Wisconsin and marrying a banker who took care of us well. I really did love my stepdad but I could still never forget my horrible excuse of a father.. **(AN, kind of making up a farther backstory for Jay). **The coffee kept us up for as long as possible, Erin was so upset and tired though that she fell asleep in my arms. I didn't dare to move her until she seemed unwakeable. I carried her in my arms to my bed, I wanted to sleep next to he, to hold her, but wouldn't cross any lines. I chose to take the floor next to my bed, as close as possible as I could be to her. It still felt like she was a million miles away after how close we were earlier. But soon I fell into a deep clear sleep, the nightmares didn't return tonight and I knew Erin was keeping them away.

It was 7:30 by the time I got back from my daily run. Erin was still asleep, and I was relieved she hadn't woken up and left when I got back. As I made more coffee and some scrabbled eggs I almost didn't notice her walking into the room wearing a pair of my boxer shorts and a shirt. I wished I could see her like this everyday. She noticed me looking at her apparel and said, "Don't worry halted Ill give back your shirt and shorts I just was uncomfortable in my work clothes. She seemed uneasy as if this whole situation confused her. She paused for a moment, "Nothing happened between us… you know last night..?" I chuckled under my breath.

"No Erin, sadly the fireman got farther with you than I did." I was almost angry finishing that sentence thinking about that no good Kelly Severide trying to take advantage of her in her state last night. She looked up at me in shock, "Fireman?" sha said. "I remember how we talked and stuff last night but, I barely remember anything before that, I wasn't really doing too hot, as you obviously could see. Oh and, thanks, by the way, for you know helping me out. I don't know what Id do without you Jay." I looked up at her, she had called me Jay this time, not Halstead I knew she really meant it when she called me that. Barely anyone still called me that but my parents, I loved that at moments like these I could still hear my name. Soon our conversation got lighter, after we shared a long gaze, I almost couldn't stop staring into her eyes, but broke away when the coffee pot beeped in finality. She helped me cook and we played around in the kitchen exchanging playful pushes and digs on my cooking, "Like you could do any better." I said as she criticized my cheesy eggs for having no salt and the bacon being almost burnt. After a full breakfast, I rubbed my neck, realizing how sore I was from sleeping on the rock hard, uneven floor. Erin saw me and offered to give me a back rub, I gladly accepted wondering if this was her way of flirting or just feeling bad about taking the bed. "You know Halstead, I wouldn't have minded if you sleep in your own bed…" She giggled. I sighed and said I didn't mind as long as I got a good back rub. The first time she touched my tense shoulders I shivered, but urged her with my body to continue. I sighed and realized this was what our relationship was all about, testing limits, seeing how close would get without ruining the partnership line but also still being romantic. As much as I tested limits I had a feeling she was playing the game with me, and that maybe, just maybe, she wanted this as much as I did.


End file.
